


一篇ooc

by erhuo



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erhuo/pseuds/erhuo
Relationships: SCP Foundation - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	一篇ooc

在基金会勤勤恳恳工作了一段时间后，iceberg知道自己可能会有生命危险，却做梦也没有想到会有现在这种情况——自己的上司把自己堵在了办公室的门口，往下拉扯着自己的领带。突然的重心不稳让他向前打了一个踉跄，四周的地上散乱着刚刚还被他抱在怀里的文件。  
"不就是不小心撞到了，至于吗"iceberg在心里小声嘟囔。他还没有蠢到当着上司的面把话说出来，就算这不是自己的直属上司。  
他在被推进办公室里的时候就发现了事情的不对，没有哪个博士会仅仅为了吵架就把门反锁起来，况且眼前着博士关于这方面还声名在外。可他又能逃到哪里去呢?这里可没有什么紧急出入口。  
iceberg被压上床的时候口中还骂骂咧咧的，我敢保证原因绝对是他细心整理好的白大褂被弄得皱巴巴的，还被用作将他的手反绑起来。言归正题，最大的问题还是他被蜕到膝盖处的裤子。  
抹上润滑油的手指就这么探进了从未开拓过的后穴，摩擦着发出了啧啧的水声，从穴囗滴落化成了半透明的冰渣。  
"仅仅是一根手指就这么困难，那后面做起来得有多紧"面前这恶劣的博士只是说着骚话，这让iceberg自心底打了个寒颤，尽管他体温本身过底。紧接着第二根便强行挤了进去，在他体内搅动着，并在摸索到一块栗子状大小的肉时，狠狠地按了下去。刺激使iceberg发出了近乎尖叫的声音。  
在简单到近乎草率的扩张之后，Clef博士就直接将他那因为过大而传闻中有三根的东西挺了进去，全然不顾iceberg的挣扎与咒骂，抓住腿根大力抽插了起来。淚水从冰山的眼角缓缓划过他的半脸，又在他的脸上贴服的形成了一颗颗冰粒。那张还略显稚嫩的脸早已变得通红，瞳孔似乎已经失去了聚焦的能力，微微的往上翻着。  
很快，那些冰渣因为上方那人极高的体温逐渐蒸发变成了气态，上升着附在窗户上，仿佛在掩盖着此时这间屋子里正在发生的事情。某些地方的水蒸气则变回水滴，滴落在床单上，浸湿了好大一片。  
这个博士过高的体温对于iceberg来说，简直就是灼烧。比起快感，这对他造成的更多是痛觉。事实上他的身体也的确证明了这点，臀部被拍打出来的红痕与穴口渗出的点点鲜血正映照着这点。  
哭喊声换来的是更用力的挺入，直直的对着方才试出的敏感点。不得不说，无论哪个方面这都对还是第一次的iceberg来说太过头了，他此时感受到的只有对眼前这名博士的厌恶之情。  
在事情结束后，clef博士也只是提起裤子就走了，甚至连清理工作也不做一下，留下在床上股间还在往外冒着精液的iceberg。  
"Gears博士……"脱力的iceberg颤抖的用已经变得沙哑的声音，说出了这个名字。  
虽然谁也没法听到。

—————————————————————

我只是单纯想看水蒸气


End file.
